Friendship Bracelet
by Zero-onE001
Summary: "You must always wear that. Or else." A reminisce for a thing he treasures the most; given by the person he treasures the most. ShinxRan friendship fic


**A/N - ***hiding behind a tree* Er- Hello? I'm just about to present a one-shot here (is that supposed to be "an"? =P). So, if you won't mind, **DON'T KILL ME, PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer - **Okay, so whoever thought of owning DC? No one, right? =)

**Warning - OOCness. **Well, sorry. I don't actually read/watch Detective Conan. I'll probably start this summer though. =P

**Prompt - **Friendship Bracelet

Without further ado, :)

* * *

**Friendship Bracelet**

Shinichi eyed the blue thing encircling his wrist, right next to his watch. It was a simple bracelet made from crochet thread, and even though that bracelet makes his wrist itch whenever he perspires, it still hasn't failed in making the detective boy smile just by looking at it.

"Kudo-kun?" a girl with chestnut hair asked rather suddenly, and it occurred to him that she'd noticed that stupid smile that was plastered in his face. He feigned a cough to hide his embarrassment and immediately wiped his smile off.

Feeling his wrist getting itchy, he shook his arm wildly, getting rid of the sweat covering him and creeping on his thread bracelet. He noticed the thing, his bracelet, curling up and inside out, and noted the embroidered in dark blue in that side of the bracelet.

A smile flashed across his lips once more, earning a weird look from his girl companion.

...

_"Here, here, Shinichi, come here!" Ran commanded excitedly, pulling her best friend toward a bench beside an ice cream stand. The boy detective followed reluctantly, fearing the moment when Ran's going to lure him into buying her an ice cream. He inwardly shivered. Ran could be an ice cream whore sometimes._

_"Hey!" She gave him that annoyed look that she gives him whenever he's having a thoughtful look and she's trying to talk to him. He looked at Ran, merely puzzled._

_The latter tugged his wrist down so that he was seated beside her. She grinned happily at him before rummaging around in her bag. "I'm gonna give you something."_

_She pulled out what it seemed to be a pair of blue spare thread, the ones that can be pulled from the hem of an inside out shirt. The high school detective watched as she yanked his arm and tied one of the threads around his wrist, and then proceeded to tie the other around her own._

_"Tada!" she cried happily. "Happy monthsary, Shinichi!"_

_The said lad blinked. "Eh?"_

_But Ran paid no heed with his confused expression. "You should wear that, ne? I mean, like, always," the girl's tone went strangely serious as she wagged a finger in front of him, "or else the spell won't work." Her usual sweet smile flashed across her lips and she winked._

_"Wait, what?" Shinichi asked, totally lost, for a detective must not be raised believing or even thinking about those kinds of stupid things. "What- what spell?"_

_It was as though Ran understood this, for she deadpanned. "Nevermind," and then opened her mouth to go on explaining further, but then she realized that she's too lazy to even do that. Nevertheless, she added, "I made that friendship bracelet; so wear that. Or else," her eyes darkened and she smirked evilly, holding up a hand and slowly moving it across her neck, promising the one to disobey her a slow and painful death._

_Unknowingly, Shinichi shivered. "Fine."_

_"Yay!" As expected, Ran's mood somersaulted into a one-eighty positive. She hugged her confidant in utter happiness. Shinichi, on the other hand, thought innocently, giving the thread a look. "This is a friendship bracelet, eh?"_

...

A soft giggle resounded against the relatively silent room. It seems that the other person inside the room finally realized that the boy detective is having some reminiscing at that moment. She threw him a disgusted look. _'Can't he keep his thoughts by himself?'_

To make sure, she snapped her fingers a couple of times in front of Shinichi's face. Getting neither twitch nor the slightest reaction, she sighed, going back in placing some medicine bottles inside a briefcase and putting it in a loose floorboard under the desk in front of her.

She looked again at Shinichi. Rolling her eyes and groaning.

...

_Shinichi tried his best to pay attention to their teacher who was blabbering about something like Impulse and Momentum, but unfortunately he's failing. His head drooped forward, the voice of his Physics teacher ringing distantly about him. His arms absently folded on his desk, creating a makeshift pillow for his head to lean on. He was about to bury his head on the confines of his own arms when suddenly, a crumpled paper hit him square in the face. _

_Since it was unexpected, he couldn't help but to gasp a little loudly, being hit in the face and all. All eyes were on him, but no one had found out that it was him who gasped, for the moment they looked at him; he kept his eyes trained in his textbook, as if he didn't hear anything._

_When his classmates had stopped looking at him, he smoothed the crumpled paper and found a sad emoticon inside. He sighed. He's not going to go through this again._

_For a few minutes, the boy detective resisted the urge to look at the sender, which is Ran, but found himself gradually looking at her, in the process seeing her depressed and horrible sad face staring back at him. He looked away, his eyes twitching._

_Either he's being guilty or he couldn't resist that look from her best friend, after their English class, where he learned nothing about the Trojan War, he finally succumbed and looked at her. He doesn't know if he raised her spirits just by that, but she smiled sadly and raised her arm, gesturing to her wrist which is supposed to be containing the friendship bracelet, but is being occupied by nothing._

_He sighed, palming his face. Actually, Ran has lost her part of the friendship bracelet the day before, and is depressed by it. She wanted to find it, and when Shinichi suggested that she could instead make another one, she gave him a forty-five, though he did not know why. And now, he's suffering all her whining._

_After their class, Ran immediately walked up to him, like what she did yesterday. He groaned._

_"Shinichi!" she cried hopelessly, flopping down Shinichi's seat. She then proceeded to ruffle her hair, with the boy detective unsuccessfully stopping her._

_"Stop that, will you?" the high school detective asked irritably, shaking his head. "I'll find it. Leave me the details." He can't help it, though he thinks it's a bit childish to use his detective prowess in such a trivial matter. Never did he know that when he said this to his best friend, he'd receive another forty-five._

_"Yaaaaaaaay! Thanks so much! I love you, Shinichi~!" Ran screeched happily the next day, clinging onto Shinichi's neck. What she'd said went by the detective's ears as an expression of happiness, so no questions asked. _

_Shinichi only smiled, too tired to even reprimand his best friend about not clinging on his neck for she's heavy. In fact, he spent the whole night finding that bracelet. Ran's too carefree for her own good; she moves too much that Shinichi found it hard to follow her traces._

_"Where'd you found it, by the way?" came Ran's oh-so-innocent question._

_The boy detective didn't even conceal his annoyance. "Don't ask."_

_..._

"Kudo, I think you better get going," she said, walking across the room and in front of a mirror, studying her reflection behind it. _'Kinda nice to be back in your original body,' ____she_thought, brushing her hair with a hand. Her other hand reached for a daily paper nearby.

The said lad leaned further against his seat, thinking about the day when he went home as Conan, and Ran questioned him why he's wearing the bracelet she gave to her dear Shinichi. _'I remember completely how I stuttered.'_

He snickered, unaware of Haibara Ai- now Miyano Shiho- walking toward him.

"Kudo," she called, but the man she's addressing is still in Lala Land. _'No choice,'_ she raised the newspaper in hand and smacked it hard on the desk, making the detective yelp.

"What?"

"Well," Haibara started, "you might as well be thankful that I gave you that antidote." she feigned a sigh. "Jeez, Kudo, me making a temporary antidote doesn't mean that you should waste it." Haibara groaned, and then added, as an afterthought, "get going! She's waiting for you!"

"O-oh yeah, sure." he stuttered, getting a bit embarrassed by having scolded by a girl. But the mere thought of Ran waiting for him made his stomach churn. "I might as well get going."

* * *

**A/N - **Er- I'm not used into writing an **A/N **anymore. Is that bad? I only stopped writing for a few months because of school. =( Anyway, please review. :)

**R&R!**


End file.
